Just One Hit
by Bullet In My Heart
Summary: A Dark Naruto fic. Takes place at the valley of end. Not the best summary, but i promise it's good. eventual NaruHina, onesided NaruSaku. SasuSaku. Rated M for content that might take place in later chapters. Loads of Sakura bashing and violence later on!
1. Prolouge

AN: I recently read a dark Naruto Fic. I thought to myself, 'Now that's just... cool.' So I decided to make something like it, with some adjustments. So without further adue, my dark Naruto fic.

P.S. This takes place after the Valley of Death fight.

Pairing(Main): NaruHina, SasuSaku

Disclaimer: Kishimoto-san. If you would.

Kishimoto: Bullet in my Heart owns nothing but his characters and plots. Naruto and everyone else is mine!

BIMH: Thank you.

"Regular speech"

_thoughts_

"**Kyuubi/demon speech"**

_**Kyuubi/demon thoughts**_

_**Warning!!!**__: _Sakura is acting like she is so it sets stage for the bashing that would take place. Do not read any furtherif you like Sakura!

Just One Hit

Prologue

The sky is dark. A dark overcast of clouds covers almost all of the sky, while it weeps of what has happened today. Two ninjas lay clinging to life on the ground, bleeding from multiple cuts, one blonde, one dark-haired. The two had fought an immensely tough battle, just so the blonde-haired ninja could keep the dark-haired one from leaving. Strugling with their breathing, it was only a matter of time if no one came, but someone did. A silver haired Jounin walked up to see if he was too late, and he was. A large hole was in the blonde's chest, blood pouring out only slightly now.

_The Nine-tails must be keeping him alive, _He Thought. Looking over to The dark-haired ninja, he said, "I wish I could get you both, but Sasuke is the priority of this mission." He picked Sasuke up, hoping the meds would make it in time. _Any longer and Sasuke will die, but I just can't wait any longer. _The man turned and walked away, pausing for a short moment.

"I'm so sorry having to leave you here Naruto, but I'll make sure you get attended to." he said.

* * *

Running through the trees, the medics saw the Jounin running towards them. Waiting for him, they turned and started running along side him.

"Kakashi," One of them said, " has Sasuke been found?"

"Yes, but I need two of you to head back there, Naruto needs to be looked after." Kakashi responded.

"We'll see what we can do." One said.

* * *

Returning to the scene of battle, the two spotted the blonde ninja and walked up to him.

"So the Kyuubi brat got injured huh?" The first one said.

"Regardless of what's inside him, we have to see if he's ok, it is our ninja way." the second one replied.

"-hmph- Whatever." His hand glowed green as he ran it across him. "He's got a punctured lung and some internal bleeding."

"Well first fix his lung." The second one said.

After doing as was asked he said, "Let's leave him here."

"What? Why?"

"Because the demon is healing the internal bleeding. Since the mission was a success we need to see if he pulls through by himself, besides, he knows the way back to the village, and it serves the demon right for killing my mother and brother. Let's go." The first one said.

"...Ok." the second one replied. The two disappeared into the forest leaving Naruto by himself.

* * *

_Ugh. _Thought Naruto, _What happened?_

"**You fought with Sasuke, and it was a tie." **responded the Kyuubi

_Oh crap! Where's Sasuke?_

"**Taken by your sensei back to the village."**

_What about me? Wondered Naruto._

"**He left you because Sasuke was the priority."**

Waking up, Naruto saw that it was nighttime. Cursing under his breath, he got up, and started the painful walk back to the village.

* * *

As the sun crept up over the horizon, Naruto made it into the village, getting stopped by the guards.

"Naruto? Are you okay?" One asked, seeing Naruto's condition. The kid was covered with dried blood, and his clothes were ripped in several places.

"Yeah I'm good, listen, how are the others?"

"Everyone returned with minor injuries, except the Hyuuga kid, the Akamichi one, and the Uchiha, who suffered some pretty bad injuries. The good news is that all of them are stable and should be recovering soon." he replied.

"That's good." Naruto mumbled as he fell on the ground and fainted.

"Hey Genma? Genma! Call the medics!"

* * *

Slowly waking up, and hurting all over, Naruto saw that he was in a hospital room. Tsunade looked up from her charts to see that he was awake.

"Oh good, you're awake!" She exclaimed happily, as she walked up to him.

"How long have I been out?" he asked weakly.

"About four days, your chakra couldn't have gotten any lower, thank goodness though, we were all worried."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean just look over there." She said, pointing to her left.

Looking to his right, he saw there was a vase full of roses. Examining it closer, he saw there was two notes. One read 'Get better soon! -All of your friends' and the other read, 'Please get better soon Naruto-Kun!'. Seeing the second note was left without a sender, he asked, "Who made this note?"

"Oh I'm not sure. All I know is that the person who sent them fainted when she saw you like this."

_Now who would do that for me? _Asked Naruto. Smiling to himself, he thought, _Maybe it's from Sakura-chan._

"Alright, I'm going to go check on my other patients. If you need anything else, just give a buzz" Tsunade said as she left.

"Thanks Baa-chan!" Said Naruto as he stared at the flowers, imagining Sakura walking in and running up to him and hugging and kissing him, saying how 'stupid' Sasuke was, and how she loved him. Laughing to himself, he stared out of the window thinking to himself,_ I can't wait to get out now._

* * *

With crutch in hand, he left the hospital a week later, walking towards his apartment. As he walked home, he passed Sakura heading his way holding a bouquet of flowers.

"More flowers for me Sakura-chan? I'm beginning to think you like me back." He asked with a mischievous face.

Hitting Naruto back a couple of meters, she yelled, "Baka! I would never give you flowers, these are for Sasuke!"

After sitting up and rubbing his face, he said, "Well then who..."

Stomping up to Naruto, she said, "Face it loser! No girl in their right mind would ever get you flowers!" With that she turned on her heels and with a 'hmph' and left.

Naruto sat there registering what she said. Tearing up a bit he wiped it away, got up, and hobbled home.

* * *

Laying down on his bed Naruto tossed and turned, his head clouded by thoughts preventing sleep. _I can't believe it. _He thought. _Why did I think Sakura liked me? _

"**Because you were blinded too much by your so called 'love' to notice her true feelings." **Said the voice in his head.

_Darn fox, why are you here?_

"**So I can help you. Get back at all who made you suffer."**

_What do you mean? No one has made me suffer._

"**Are you sure? Remember that one time at valentine's day several years back?"**

_-Flashback-_

_Normally it was a day of love and happiness. To the demon container Naruto, not so much. He had just evaded yet another group of people who were hunting him down because he had tried yet again to win Sakura's heart by giving her chocolates. She refused, swatting them away and looked dreamily at Sasuke saying, "I sure would like chocolates from him."_

"_Well heck with him, would you be my Valentine?" _

_She hit him over the head saying, "What are you, stupid? No way."_

"_Come on Sakura!"_

"_Leave me alone Naruto!"_

"_Excuse me miss, is he disturbing you?" Asked a man that walked up to her._

"_As a matter of fact, yes, yes he is."_

"_Get him!" Someone from the crowd yelled._

_Needless to say they chased him, throwing rocks and kunai. Only a few hurt him physically, but it broke him in two mentally._

_-End Flashback-_

_You're right. _Thought Naruto.

"**So do you want to get back at them or not?" **The Kyuubi pestered.

_I don't know. _He thought. _I have to think about this._

"**You better think you should think of an answer soon, because I have a bad feeling about this."**

_Whatever. Good night fox._

The next morning came and Naruto sat up in his bed to hear a loud knocking sound at his door.

"Who's there?" Asked Naruto.

"This is the ANBU. Naruto Uzumaki you're under arrest for crimes against the village."

* * *

AN: DUN DUN DUHN!!! I have added a poll on my author page. Visit it so I can figure out which story to work more on. Once you've done that, review! I no that you people read it, and a little suggestion here and there would help.


	2. The Hunt is On

BIMH: Wow. I never imagined how many review I got would be this much. 7 in a 48 hour period. That's awesome! I closed the polls because I decided to work mostly on this because it was unanimous. I'll work on my other stories once in a while but not as much as this. Happy reading!

Disclaimer: Not Freaking mine!

Just One Hit

Chapter 1- The Hunt Is On.

Naruto walked alongside the ANBU, hands handcuffed behind his back. The whole time he was kicking and screaming, saying "I did nothing! I swear!"

One of the officers thought, _This brat is attracting too much attention. _So he hit Naruto across his neck and dragged the unconscious body to the tower. No one gave a second look as he did.

* * *

Naruto awoke with his hands tied, on the floor. Groggily looking up, he saw a table with a bunch of people sitting around it. Sitting up, he looked around wondering where he was and how he got here.

"Uzumaki Naruto. I see you are awake." said a man at the head of the table.

"Wh-what are you doing? Who are you? Why am I here?" Naruto asked nervously.

"My name isn't important, what matters is that you have been convicted as an disturber of the peace of our village, and almost near murder of a leaf shinobi." He said monotonously.

"What are you talking about? I never did anything wrong." Naruto questioned.

Angrily the man pointed his finger at Naruto. "I mean how many times this village has been disrupted by behaviors preformed by you, and the near death state of Uchiha Sasuke."

"I never did anything wrong to Sasuke! Why are you punishing me now when you've said I've never gotten in trouble for so called 'disturbing the peace?'"

A woman, who was seated next to the man replied to Naruto, "As the people who convict a person who has commited treason, have to send a notice to the Hokage before we arrest someone. If the notice isn't signed within a certain limit of time, we are allowed to arrest said person. It just so happpened that the Hokage never got to signing it and returning it, so we are allowed to place you under our jurisdiction."

Naruto cursed to himself, remembering that Tsunade never got to the bottom of her paperwork pile, because more was always stacked upon it. "So what are you going to do with me?" He asked.

"What we are going to do is set you free, but in one hour, you are going to be considered a missing ninja, and will be dealt with accordingly." with that said, one of the ANBU cut the ropes holding him. "Now go," the man said, "before I decide to take you down right here, right now."

Getting up, Naruto ran out the building to his house to get some things together.

The woman spoke to the man, "Ryoku, was that a good idea?"

The man at the head of the table replied, "Silence Akiko, or I will remove you as well."

* * *

Naruto ran fast and hard, he didn't stop until he got to his house. Walking in, he looked around, fearing it would be the last time he did. Gathering some materials, such as his ninja equipment and wallet, and placed them in his pack. Taking one final look at his room, he slung his pack over his shoulder and left.

As Naruto walked out, he saw down below that an ANBU was walking outside the building. Naruto did a chakra enhanced jump and landed twenty feet away from his house, and started walking to the exit. He decided to stop by his favorite spot before he left, when it hit him: He didn't know where he would go. He didn't worry about it because he would think about it when he ate his ramen. Entering into the shop he said, "One pork old man, and make fast too!"

"In a sec Naruto." the old man said as he got it ready.

Naruto ate his ramen silently and paid for his meal and left.

"Where are you going Naruto?" asked the old man. "I have another bowl for you." But Naruto didn't reply as he walked away, crying to himself as he would never get to see this place again.

* * *

"WHAT!?" Yelled Tsunade, throwing her sake bottle at the ANBU in front of her.

"It's true milady, he has fifteen minutes to leave or we have to kill him." He said, hiding his anticipation.

"Darn it! Shizune! Get me Kakashi pronto!"

"Yes ma'am!" Said Shizune as she ran outside.

* * *

Naruto stood thirty yards away from the exit. He turned and looked back as he said, "Goodbye Village hidden in the Leaves, I'll see you later when everyone comes to their senses." he turned to leave when suddenly the big clock in the center of the village chimed twelve. Time's up. Naruto ran as fast as he could, but he wasn't fast enough. An ANBU saw Naruto and yelled, "There's the demon brat! Get him!"

Naruto sprinted as several ANBU chased him down the forest's path. He turned left and headed towards the sand/leaf boundary. _Garra will let me stay with him at his village. _

One ANBU said, "He's headed toward the boundary! Get him!"

They all picked up the pace and closed the gap between him and them.

Naruto tried even harder to escape, but it wasn't enough. The ANBU threw shuriken and kunai at Naruto, many of which missed him. Several however, hit his legs and slowed him down. Seeing there was a river ahead, Naruto limped his way towards it.

"Don't let the demon escape!" yelled the captain of the squad. More shurkien and kunai were thrown, hitting him in his back. Naruto gasped at the pain and fell to the ground. He was so close to the river he could feel the water hitting him. Crawling very weakly, he plunged deep into it. The ANBU gathered at the spot he fell in and saw him fall in.

"Is he dead?" asked one of them.

"Probably not, keep looking." said the leader.

"Hai!" they yelled as they spread out.

* * *

Down in the dark water, Naruto couldn't breathe. He was dying and there was nothing he could do. Appearing in what looked like a sewer, he walked toward the place he knew he should go. He walked into a room with a giant cage, where a seal was placed on it.

"Fox, are you there?" he asked.

"**Yes kit?" **replied the big fuzz ball.

"I need your help."

"**So you do. Fine, I will give you some of my oxygen (AN: Because he can that's why) I'll heal your wounds. The rest is up to you."**

"Thank you fox." Said Naruto. He woke up in the water, lungs full of air, and wounds healed. He swam downstream.

* * *

Getting out of the water, Naruto wonder where he would go now, because the ANBU knew where exactly he was going to head. Then it hit him: He knew where to go. He remembered a couple who owned a large plot of land outside all the village boundaries that he met after a mission he had. He remembered the dark haired man saying to him, _'If you ever need a place to stay, we have plenty of room here. Isn't that right Emi?'_ (AN: Guess who!) Leaving his pack on the ground, he made his way due North.

Just as Naruto walked past that spot, Kakashi walked by the same river the ANBU said he dove in. After a few minutes, he found Naruto's backpack, bloody and torn.

"Crap."

* * *

Naruto made his way towards where he hoped he could be safe. He stopped short when he saw their land in the distance. Sprinting, Naruto got near the leaf's border when he turned to see the ANBU walking out of the forest. He tripped and fell. As he struggled to get up a shadow was cast upon him. The dark haired man stood before him and said, "Well what do we have here?"

* * *

The ANBU saw Naruto in the distance. They ran to see that there was a man with him.

"Kazuki-san." Said the leader.

"The ANBU? What's the occasion?" he said calmly.

"That demon is a missing ninja. Hand him over."

"Don't let them take me Kazuki!" Pleaded Naruto.

"You come to my house and ask if you can have this monster. Well you can't, because I'm taking him to the Hokage myself." Kazuki replied calm as ever.

"No!" yelled Naruto

"Yes. Now come on!" Yelled Kazuki.

* * *

Walking to the village, Kazuki held Naruto's hands behind his back. At the entrance was another ANBU.

"Kazuki-san, what are you doing here? You haven't been called by the Hokage." Kazuki pointed to Naruto, who he held tightly in his grip. "Oh." Replied the ANBU.

"Take him to the execution ground would you?" said The ANBU leader as he came up from behind Kazuki.

"Yes sir!"

* * *

Hinata just got back from training with Neji, when Kiba ran up with Akamaru yelling her name. The bent over to catch his breath.

"Kiba? What is it?" Asked Hinata.

"No time for questions, just hurry, it's Naruto!" He said, still gasping.

"N-Naruto-kun." She whispered as she followed him.

* * *

Kneeling down, Naruto growled at the ANBU that held him. He could see that a big crowd was gathering.

The same man who was in the room Naruto was in earlier stood and spoke up. "Citizens of Konoha! We are gathered here to decide the fate of the demon Naruto!"

The crowd roared as they wanted to see this monster get executed.

"What should we do with this criminal?" he yelled

"KILL HIM!" the crowd yelled back

Hinata and Kiba stood in the back of the crowd.

"Why would they kill him?" asked Kiba.

"I-I don't k-know Kiba." Replied Hinata meekly.

"Why should we kill him?" Asked the man in front of him.

"MONSTER! MONSTER!" they yelled back.

"Are you sure? Has he done anything wrong?" Asked the man.

"YES!" was the reply.

"Why!?" he countered

The crowd erupted in roars of complaints.

"SILENCE!" Screamed the man. The crowd obeyed.

"I will give you what you want!" he said again.

Again the crowd roared.

"BUT!" he replied. They quieted down. "Know that the blood spilled today is not of my doing, but of yours!"

"B-blood s-spilled? Kiba?" Asked Hinata.

"I don't know, but you might want to look away." he said.

"LET HIM HAVE IT!" they yelled.

"So be it!" the man said.

"Can I say one thing?" asked Naruto.

"Go ahead." The man said.

"Fuck you all." he said, words laced with venom.

The man nodded to the ANBU as the crowd yelled louder, but no one heard the Hyuuga heiress scream a painful, "NOOOOO!"

The ANBU readied his blade, the yells turned to screams. In one swift motion, the ANBU slammed his sword down. In just one hit, Naruto's head came clean off, blood soaking the ground below him.

"It is done!" yelled the ANBU. The people yelled for joy.

"The demon is gone!" said everyone except for Hinata, who fell to the ground, tears streaming from her face. Kiba knelt down and gave her a hug and picked her up and lead her home.

Everyone else left for a giant party that would be held because of the monsters defeat. There stood Kazuki, looking at Naruto's lifeless body. He turned and walked away, saying to himself, "The plan was a success." And as he said that, Naruto's seemingly lifeless body turned red and fell into a giant puddle of blood.

"Now to get home and check on Naruto."

* * *

AN: Sorry for the lateness, but you know how school is. What did you think? Give me a review on what you thought! Until then!

-BIMH


	3. 10 years

1BIMH: Thank you one and all for all the wonderful reviews! I felt that I should clarify something: It is going to be a SakuSasu fic, but not in any way like a romantic style.

Disclaimer: Not mine D it!

Let the Sakura bashing commence!

Just One Hit

Chapter 2- 10 years

"_LET HIM HAVE IT!" they yelled._

"_So be it!" the man said. He nodded as the crowd yelled louder, but no one heard the Hyuuga heiress scream a painful, "NOOOOO!"_

_The ANBU readied his blade, the yells turned to screams. In one swift motion, the ANBU slammed his sword down. In just one hit, Naruto's head came clean off, blood soaking the ground below him._

"_It is done!" yelled the ANBU. The people yelled for joy._

"_The demon is gone!" said everyone except for Hinata, who fell to the ground, tears streaming from her face. _

"_H-H-Hinata." Said a voice_.

_Hinata looked up to see Naruto's dismembered head lying there, blood flowing down his face out his mouth._

"_N-Naruto!" She screamed, running up to him._

"_W-why didn't you do anything?" he asked weakly._

"_Please don't leave," she said, "B-because I-I l-lo..."_

"_Don't even bother Hinata." Said the head as he dissapeared._

"_NARUTOOO!" Hinata screamed one more time._

Hinata woke up in her bed screaming in a cold sweat. At that loud noise Neji ran in the room in his pajamas.

"Lady Hinata? What is it?"

"I had the nightmare." she replied weakly.

"Again?" Neji questioned, "This is like what? The third time this week you've had that dream! Just go to sleep." Neji left the room, shutting the door behind him.

Hinata turned on her side. _He's right. _She thought. _It's been ten years, I have to get over him, but I can't. Why? _Then she kept replaying the same scene over and over in her head, watching his excecution over and over. Tears came from her lavender eyes as she fell asleep.

* * *

Hinata woke to the sun slowly creeping up over the horizon. She got up to start her morning ritual of brushing her teeth and hair, then getting dressed in her oversized clothing, (Which still didn't do that good of a job hiding her body.) and then going downstairs for breakfast. After completing her ritual, she left to go training with her squad.

Arriving to the group's normal training ground early, Hinata sat there waiting for the rest of them. _Today's the day. _Hinata thought. _Naruto died today, and since then everyone in this village has been doing better... except for me. _She sighed, "Naruto," She said aloud, "I wish you were still here, or at least there was a rave I could visit. Those jerks didn't even bury you, they just left you there to the wild."

"Hey, what are you talking about HInata?" Asked Kiba as he and Shino walked up to her. Akamaru had died the year before, and Kiba decided not to take another partner like many of the people in his clan do.

"U-um nothing. Let's get started." She said.

"Okay." Said Kiba.

* * *

Bruised and cut slightly, Hinata left the two boys alone to work on some harder ninjutsu that she knew she wouldn't be able to practice.

Kiba turned to Shino, "Hey Shino, have you noticed that Hinata is acting a little stranger than usual today?"

"I have." was Shino's reply.

"Why do you think that is?" Kiba asked.

"Well maybe it's because today is a day she'd much rather forget."

"What do you mean? Is it her time of the month?"

"No." Said Shino, a little irritated at Kiba, "I mean ten years ago, Naruto was executed right before her eyes."

"Oh." Said Kiba, a little embarrased. "Why won't she give up on that loser?"

"Maybe because she still loves him, much like you love her."

Kiba growled, "I never said I did."

"Yes, but you sure did show it a while back when..." Shino replied.

Kiba interrupted, "Never mind, let's just get working on some techniques."

"Agreed."

* * *

Hinata was still moping about Naruto, thinking why he was killed. _Because he attacked Sasuke-_teme _and was blamed for so many things that wasn't his fault. _She thought. _If only he wasn't so oblivious and stopped liking Sakura, it's all her fault._ As she thought that, luck was on her side, and Sakura was walking up to her.

"Hey Hinata! How are you?" she asked a little too cheerfully.

"Oh nothing. How are things with Sauske?"

"Oh things are so good! Thanks for asking!" She replied exuberantly. In reality their relationship sucked. Sakura was arranged to marry Sasuke about two years ago, so she was happy to be with her biggest crush. Sasuke on the other hand, was getting emoer by the second, and was sad that his only close friend died by his hand. (Indirectly of course.) Sakura was happy to be rid of the loser blonde that never gave up on asking her out.

"That's good." Hinata replied, a fake smile on.

Sakura leaned in closer to her and asked, "So have you found a special someone yet?"

"No Sakura." Started Hinata, "The only special someone I ever had died ten years ago today."

Knowing who she was referring to, Sakura said, "Get over that loser! He's nothing but a piece of trash, unlike my Sauske-kun."

With that comment Hinata slapped Sakura across the face. Hard. Rubbing her face, Sakura yelled, "What the heck was that for?"

"For disrespecting Naruto!" She yelled back

"Get over him!" Sakura yelled.

"Never!" Hinata screamed. At that point a crowd had gathered around them to see who was better, the Hyuuga heiress, or the pink-haired Sannin apprentice. Sakura moved first, gathering chakra in her hand. She hit Hinata across the street where she ran to to hit her more.

Hinata stood up and brushed the dirt off her sweatshirt, pulled out a kunai, and charged head on. She was able to slice a bit of Sakura's arm as she jumped back to recover. Grabbing her arm, her hand glowed green and her wound disappeared. Pulling out her own kunai, she charged as their blades met. They both jumped back and Hinata activated her Byakuugan(sp?). The two girls charged yet again to hear the clanking sound of metal. Pushing against each other, Hinata thrusted her blade at Sakura's neck, and missed by only a hair. Surprised, Sakura felt a trickle of blood flow down her neck. She felt her neck to see she was right. Inspecting Hinata's blade, she saw that the blade glowed blue with chakra.

"You like it?" Hinata asked, "It's a new technique I'm working on. It's called chakra extension, and even if I miss physically, I'll still hit you.

_Crap. _Thought Sakura. _I'm going to have to be more careful. _Preforming some hand signs, two bushin appeared and ran up with the real one.

"That's easy," Scoffed Hinata, "I can tell that the middle one is the real one."

"Oh can you? How about now?" Making more hand seals, the real Sakura and the two clones started shuffling themself, "Ninja art: Magical shuffling!"

Hinata saw that all three clones had the same chakra amount. _Crap, now I can't tell which is which! Oh well, here goes. _Hinata preformed more hand signs and the chakra on her blade increased to five feet long. She was about to slice all three when a ninja appeared in front of them and said, "Hyuuga Hinata, you are asked to come to the Hokage's office."

The two ceased fight and Hinata growled to Sakura, "You're lucky Sakura-teme, next time there'll be no one to hold me back."

"Ooh I'm so scared." Said Sakura sarcastically. Hinata readied a punch, but faked her out and made Sakura flinch.

"Until then flat chest," Said Hinata walking away.

* * *

Hinata sat down in the waiting room outside her office. Then she was called, and went in. The Hokage was talking with this other man, who looked about her age.

Tsunade saw that she had come in and said, "Hello Hinata I see you came. Sit down."

Hinata obeyed and sat down and looked to the man next to her. He had blonde hair and cerulean eyes. He also had several marks on his face across his nose and forehead, but what really surprised her was the three slashes on each of his cheeks

"Hinata, I have a mission for you. This man says he is an ally of our village, and has some private information to share with us."

The blonde turned to her and smiled. He said to her, "Hinata, what an honor to meet you."

_Same hair color, blue eyes, fox-like marking on his face. _She said,"You must be..."

* * *

AN: HAHA! Cliffhanger-no jutsu! Who else could it be? Find out in the next chapter. Yes I know it's a little shorter than most but I got it out the day right after the last one so who's complaining? Peace!


	4. Nanashi Dokaitesei

BIMH: I can't believe how popular this story has gotten! There's been more than 8 reviews per chapter! And for me, that's a lot! Let's keep this up! Please note that the chapters are going to slow down because the intro part has ended.

Disclaimer: Not gonna say it.

Just One Hit

Chapter 3- Nanashi Dokaitesei

"...Naruto?" Asked Hinata. Both Tsunade and the man surprised at what this normally shy girl said.

"I'm sorry? Who?" The man asked.

"Oh. Nothing." She said, returning to her shy state.

Tsunade stared at Hinata for a second, then turned to the man and said, "Go on, you were about to say something."

"Before we do that," He said, turning to Hinata, "My name is Nanashi(AN: Which means no name. Dokaitesei(AN: not going to tell you :p), and Iam not this Naruto person of which you speak of."

"Ok." Said Hinata. Mentally slapping herself for her stupidity. _I mean of course he looks like him, but he can't really be him_. She thought, _I mean, there's probably a logical reason for all those slashes on his face, and he's much taller than him. And not to offend him but he never wore anything so... Stylish. _Looking at his dark blue long sleeve shirt and black pants with holes at the knees.

"Good, now that that's settled, the reason I came." Said Nanashi, sitting back down. "It seems Orochimaru and his village hidden in the sound is planning an invasion on the leaf, like the one ten years ago. Apparently he is near death and is going to come back to take the body of Uchiha Sasuke."

They both gasped. "But why are you telling me this?" Asked Hinata.

"Well I have two objectives in this mission; two convince the ninja's to stay and fight them off and to safely get the civilians away from the fight."

Tsunade slammed her fist on the desk, yelling at Nanashi, "Are You mad? Do you want to bring death to all of us?"

Nanashi shook his head, "That is not the plan at all. The reason I say that is because if we stayed inside the village, they wouldn't suspect an ambush on them, because no one knows I know their plan."

"How do we know your reasons are legit?" Asked Tsunade.

"In all honesty, I despise villages, but there's something about this village that makes me want to protect it." Said Nanashi

Tsunade sat down, thinking over his plan. "What do you want me to do?" She asked.

"Is there an area where civilians can hide?" questioned Nanashi.

"Yes." Was her reply.

"Ok, we're going to get some supplies ready in case they need to stay there for a while."

"But why do you need me?" Asked Hinata quietly.

"Hmm...Oh I'm sorry Hinata, what were you saying?" Asked Nanashi.

"Why do you need me?" Asked Hinata again.

"I could have chosen any person to do this," started Nanashi, "but what I need is someone to convince the Hyuuga to stay. Because it's such a large clan, if they decide to stay, the other clans will follow their example and stay to fight."

"Ok, so what's the plan Nanashi?" asked Tsunade.

"To start off, we need to start storing supplies in a secure location where the civilians can hide during the attack. I will stay with Hinata so I can help her with convincing her family to stay. We also need to set up a ninjutsu barrier to stall for time. When we start making the we need to cut off the other villages and say we have some issues to work out so they don't suspect anything's up, and as we get the barrier up, we need to start evacuating the villagers. Until that time we need to act as if nothing is wrong. When the sound invades we need to be ready."

"I can get the villagers to get the supplies ready right away." Said Tsunade, getting up out of her chair.

Nanashi nodded, "Good, we need all the time we can get, but let's alert the village before we start getting everything together. Regardless of if we're able to convince them or not, we can flee the village so no one gets hurt."

"Understood." Said Tsunade, already making preparations of her own.

"Alright then. Hinata, you're coming with me."

"Okay."

* * *

The pair was walking down the street towards the Hyuuga mansion. Hinata kept glancing over at Nanahi. _He looks soo much like Naruto... _She thought. Nanashi turned to see the Hyuuga heiress staring at him. He laughed out loud and asked Hinata, "What is it? Do I have something on my face?"

Stepping away from him she turned her head away from him, blushing. _Blushing? _Thought Hinata, _I thought I got rid of that when Naruto died. Why am I blushing about this stranger? _Then she stuttered as she said, "A-ano Nanashi, it's j-just that y-you remind me s-so m-much like N-Naruto-kun." _Crap! I'm stuttering again! Why is this happening!?_

_Naruto-kun?_ Thought Nanashi. Snapping his fingers, Nanashi said, "Oh yeah right! That boy you mistook me for before. So who is he? Your boyfriend?"

Hinata blushed even more at the thought of her seemingly lifelong crush. "N-no," she said, "N-naruto-kun died ten y-years ago."

A shocked Nanashi asked, "Why?"

Tears came at the corner of her eyes, recalling his brutal execution. "They executed him right before my eyes, for crimes he never commited."

Nanashi looked down, "Oh..."

Hinata was now crying, tears streaming from her pale eyes as she said, "I-I l-loved him, and the w-worst part is he n-never knew how I felt. I n-never even g-got to say a g-g-goodbye."

She was sobbing hard, hands covering her face. Nanashi looked around to notice they were getting a few stares from some people passing by. He didn't know what to do, considering how he's never interacted with a girl who was crying. She feels so passionately about this boy. He thought, But what can I do? Contemplating with himself he realized the was only one possible way to calm her down. As a final act of desperation, he hugged her. Hinata, surprised by the act of this man she just only twenty minutes ago met, stopped.I barely know him, but for some reason, I feel, like he took away all of my pain, like everything's going to be all right. I've never felt this way before, not even when I was dating Kiba or Shino (AN: But don't worry everyone, this will not turn into a NanaHina, KibaHina, or ShinoHina fic, just read on.)Nanashi looked down to see that Hinata stopped crying. Hinata looked up to him and asked, "What was that for?"

He pulled away from her and shrugged, "I've never really talked with girls much, so I wasn't sure what to do, but apparently that worked."

"Why?"

"So you would stop crying." Was his response.

"No, I mean why haven't you never talked with girls?"

"Oh..." He stated

Hinata shook her head, "Forget it, it was a stupid question."

"No." said Nanashi, "Since you asked, you should know." Pointing over to a bench, he said, "Come on, let's sit down."

The two sat down, then Nanashi started, "It all started before I was born. The Dokaitesei clan was powerful and prestigious. We owned a large amount of the land between the rock and cloud villages. It wasn't a little after I was born things got worse. A tyrant in a hostile takeover took our village, killing most of the members of my clan." He cringed as he said, "My mother was able to make it near the leaf boundary where she was killed. The village later became the village hidden in the sound."

"Oh my." Said Hinata.

Nanashi started tearing up as he said, "I was just lying there, protected and trapped by my mother's dead body, as I couldn't move. I was losing blood because when my mother falled I got cut up in so many parts of my face A couple of days passed when a ninja from the village in the clouds took me to live with him. There I lived until I was old enough to leave, taking a few supplies. During the time I left I trained under a ninja who kept me in secret, rarely allowing me to set foot outside his land's boundaries. When I learned enough, I infiltrated the village in the sound and learned their plan to reinvade the leaf. So I left and came here, where I now met you."

Hinata was crying as well as Nanashi after hearing his sad tale. Wiping the tears from his eyes, he got up and said, "Now c'mon, let's go convince some Hyuugas to stay and fight."

* * *

"What do you mean 'no'!?" Asked Hinata a little louder than usual. The two were sitting in front of the Hyuuga head, Hiashi Hyuuga. He was short, sweet, and to the point.

"I mean no because I refuse to believe that a foreign person comes into my household, followed by my worthless daughter, to say that a village I've never even heard of is invading, and I should stay and fight. Why? Because it seems like an evil plot to get me killed so you could take over as heir and ruin this clan."

"But father..."

"Don't you 'but father' me young lady! You are a disgrace to this clan. If it wasn't the Hokage's orders to keep you under my protection I would have thrown you out years ago."

Nanashi stood up, "Now Hyuuga-san this is not a plot to get rid of you! We are telling the absolute truth when we say the sound is invading, and we need you and your clan to stay in fight otherwise we're all goners!"

Hiashi turned his head away in disgust. "If what you say is true," He started, "I might as well do the complete opposite and leave while we still have our lives."

Both Hinata and Nanashi bowed to the ground and said in unison, "Please Hyuuga-sama!!!"

"No." He said.

Nanashi was getting irritated. It was one thing to reject something, but to act so childish while doing it? "How can we prove to you that you need to stay and fight?"

Hiashi looked at him and said quite calmly, "When you can find me a successful heir to this noble clan then maybe I'll consider it."

Nanashi pondered for a moment. "You have a deal." Said Nanashi.

Hinata looked at him with a surprised expression as she said, "What!?"

Hiashi as well was surprised and said, "What!?" as well.

Hinata nudged him and said, "Are you sure?"

He crossed his arms and nodded, "Absolutely certain of it."

"What are the terms?" Hiashi asked.

"I will train Hinata in genjutsu resilience, ninjutsu, and taijutsu in a week." Nanashi said, "If she is able to prove herself by then, then you have to stay with the rest of the Hyuugas and fight the battle."

"And if she isn't able to prove herself?" questioned Hiashi.

"You and any other Hyuuga that wants to leave will be allowed to leave."

Hiashi thought this over, hand on his chin. It was a win-win situation, He would either get a strong heir, or leave this pathetic village and watch it get distroyed by this so called 'sound village'.

"I accept." He said, "But you have exactly one week, starting tomorrow at dawn."

Nanashi bowed saying, "Thank you Hyuuga-sama, you won't be disappointed."

"For your sakes you better hope so."

Getting up, Nanashi extended his hand to Hinata, who accepted as he pulled her up.

"Okay Hinata, tomorrow morning, training field seven be there, so we can get started." He said.

Hinata replied with a, "Hai."

"Good. So until then" He said again, pulling Hinata into a warm embrace. Letting go, he let saying, "I'll see you then, but I've got to go! Bye!" He then ran out waving to her.

Hiashi sat there looking at the scene that unfolded before him. Closing his eyes he said, "You know, if that Kyuubi brat you liked didn't die, I would've mistaken him for a clone."

Hinata turned to her father, and after ten years of being depressed, smiled a true happiness smile. "Yeah, that's what I said."

Later that night, Hinata slept peacefully after what seemed like an eternity of having nightmares and unpleasant sleep, dreaming of this blonde-haired ninja that came into her life today.

* * *

AN: So what'd you think? I will state it again so you guys set this: It is not An OCHina fic, and Sasuke is not happy with his relationship with Sakura, and would much rather be emo. So until then!

EDIT: I know that Hinata's father's name is Hiashi not Hizashi. It's just document manager won't let me upload any of my files and it pissed me off so much I just wanted to get this chapter out, because i would've had it out by thursday if I could have. So sorry for anyone who was confused!


	5. Announcment

Hello everyone! It's me Bullet in My Heart. I just want to thank you all for such lovely reviews, and to inform you that I am working on the story 'Just One Hit' However, it will be taking me a while to complete the next few chapters for several reasons.

1) School work is keeping me from properly focusing on the story.

2) There are some personal issues I have to sort out before I get to working on it.

3) I am a little stuck on the plot and I'm currently trying to fix it up.

And while I'm on the plot, there are some plot holes that have been addressed to me that I would like to fill up:

Hole: In chapter two, during the fight between Sakura and Hinata, Hinata states that her chakra extension is a new jutsu she's been working on.

Explanation: I understand that Asuma uses blades to extend his chakra, and can damage people from a distance. As far as I know, that can only be done by someone with a wind chakra specialty, or a person with chakra absorbing blades. The jutsu Hinata made is an alteration, where you can still form chakra around a blade or fist, but you don't need a special type of chakra or blade to do such.

And also while I'm on the subject of Hinata, let me just say that her OOCness is due to the fact that she has matured over the ten years away from Naruto, but not really in a good way. She has gotten stronger, but her love for Naruto has stayed the same, and whenever someone talks trash about him in any way she gets upset / pissed.

Hole: In the third chapter, Hiashi states that he's never heard of the village hidden in the sound and that it seems that Hinata is trying to make them leave so she can become heir

Explanation: While he did fight them during the sand's invasion, he had assumed that the village in the sound had died off after a while of unsupport from other villages because they feared they would get attacked next, and so the sound village was destroyed, when in fact, they haven't disappeared, they're just in hiding so the leaf wouldn't expect an attack, but Nanashi was able to obtain word of the attack and decided that even though he never liked villages, he would help the leaf.

And the final Hole: Nanashi is Naruto in disguise.

Explanation: Nanashi =/= Naruto. Though he may look like him because of blonde hair, blue eyes, and scratch marks on his face, and act like him by being so hyperactive, he _**Is not Naruto! **_This is not one of those disguised Naruto fics. Nanashi is an important OC that will have a big part in the rising action and beginning of the climax of this story, and Naruto will appear around that time.

Alright, IO just wanted to put that out there, now I hope that addresses some of your questions. If you have anything else to ask, just give me a review or PM. Though at the time right now this fic is not dark, it will get darker, and blood will be spilled. Until then!


End file.
